Doctor, doctor
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi. SasuIta. Reto una quincena Itachi-uke. Tras unos pequeños problemillas, el famoso empresario Uchiha Itachi decide hacerse una revisión y... ¿Quién mejor que su propio hermano para examinarle?


**Doctor, doctor**

**Notas de Lunita: **bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con este apasionante reto. Esta vez la historia va a ser mucho más simple y corta que las anteriores. Primero porque no quería hacer nada complicado y segundo, porque casi no he tenido tiempo libre últimamente jajaja. De todas formas, creo que os va a gustar. Ya me contaréis.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

O-o-xXx-o-O

La puerta de la habitación emitió un ligero crujido al abrirse. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Aquella pequeña perturbación de la paz pareció atraer la atención de Uchiha Sasuke, sentado en su mesa tranquilamente, revisando papeles.

-Llegas tarde -le reprochó dejando sus documentos a un lado- Tienes suerte de que no tenga ningún otro paciente hasta dentro de una hora.

-Lo siento -dijo Itachi entrando en la habitación- No me hace especial ilusión venir a verte, y por si no lo sabes, yo también trabajo.

-Ya, ya.

Los dos hermanos eran prácticamente idénticos. Ambos eran bastante altos, de piel extremadamente pálida y pelo y ojos negros y profundos. La única diferencia destacable era que Itachi siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y Sasuke lo llevaba corto, con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole sobre la cara y el pelo de la nuca subiendo hacia arriba, en pico. Itachi llevaba puesto un elegante traje gris con una corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Sasuke por el contrario, llevaba una bata blanca de doctor sobre unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta.

Ambos habían decidido tomar rumbos distintos con sus vidas. Itachi por un lado, había decidido tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, siendo el actual subdirector de la corporación Uchiha. Sasuke, por otro lado, había decidido estudiar por su cuenta y había conseguido llegar a ser uno de los urólogos más reconocidos de todo el mundo. A ningún hombre le hace gracia tener que ir a hacer una revisión a tal médico, pero puesto que había empezado a sentir molestias, Itachi pensó que era mejor que lo hiciese su hermano y no un desconocido cualquiera.

-¿Has traído la muestra de orina? Tengo que complementar tu revisión con los análisis, ya lo sabes -dijo el menor por tercera vez.

-Sí, aquí la tengo -Itachi sacó de un bolsillo un pequeño tarro, tapado con muchas capas protectoras de papel y lo depositó encima de la mesa- Es muy desagradable andar con eso encima, ¿sabes?

-Pues yo los veo a diario. A todo te acostumbras -cogió unas pegatinas con los datos de su hermano escritos a máquina y, tras desenvolver el frasco, pegó las correspondientes- Ve a la camilla y ponte de rodillas.

-¿Ya...?

-Sí, ya. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor, créeme.

El Uchiha se subió con incomodidad sobre la camilla situada al fondo de la habitación, bajándose tanto los pantalones del traje como el calzoncillo que llevaba. Se sintió algo ridículo en aquella postura, recordando los incontables momentos en los que había visto a su ex-pareja, Deidara, en aquella misma posición rogando por sentirle en su interior.

De aquello hacía ya una semana y no conseguía asimilar todavía que lo habían dejado. Era demasiado difícil. Habían estado casi tres años de relación. Y parecía que iba a ser para siempre...

Sasuke avanzó hacia su posición, colocándose dos guantes de plástico, de color blanco, lo suficientemente finos como para dejar entrever el color de la piel.

-Respira hondo... relájate... -le dijo separándole un poco las nalgas.

Con estas palabras lo único que consiguió fue que Itachi tensase todos los músculos involuntariamente.

Sasuke roció con la yema de sus dedos la piel que rodeaba la virginal entrada de su hermano.

-No podré hacer nada si sigues así de tenso -dijo acariciando la zona- No te voy a hacer daño. Desengáñate, hay muchas mentiras sobre el sexo anal.

-¿¡Cómo no quieres que esté tenso!

-Tienes que relajarte -separó la mano unos instantes- No te hago nada.

-¡Entiende que es muy incómodo para mí!

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina. No lo dijo directamente, pero Itachi sabía que quería decir "estate quieto de una vez si no quieres tener problemas". Ante esto, Se quedó quieto como una estatua, esperándose lo peor. Pero no fue tan horrible como él esperaba. Sasuke había empezado a acariciarle la piel situada entre los testículos y el ano, generándole un gran placer que hizo que sus músculos se relajasen. El Uchiha menor aprovechó la oportunidad e introdujo un dedo, palpando las paredes del recto, llegando a la próstata y comprobando su estado.

Itachi, pese a todas las objeciones que había puesto anteriormente, se sentía inesperadamente cómodo en aquel momento. El dedo de Sasuke se escurría con suavidad dentro suya, dándole una sensación de bienestar y emoción. No quiso darse cuenta de que un bulto sospechoso empezaba a asomarse sigilosamente entre sus piernas. No podía permitir que su hermano lo viese.

-¿Has terminado ya? -preguntó con prisa, empezando a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Con la revisión? Sí, ya he terminado -contestó impasivo; pero en lugar de retirar su dedo, introdujo otro aún más profundo.

-¿¡Q-qué haces! -preguntó alarmado.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota? Tú hoy has venido a buscar algo y yo voy a dártelo -sus manos se deslizaron hasta el miembro de Itachi, empezando a masturbarle a gran velocidad- ¿Verdad, hermanito?

-Mm... ototo, esto no está bien... para... -gimió entrecortadamente.

-¿Cómo que no está bien? Sólo acabo de empezar.

Itachi pudo escuchar a la perfección el sonido del cinturón desabrochándose y la cremallera bajándose con brusquedad ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello? ¡Eran hermanos! ¡Era algo completamente antinatural! ¿¡Cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo!

Sasuke empezó a introducir la punta de su miembro, tratando de ser delicado. Itachi emitió un pequeño quejido entre dolor y gusto.

-Ahhh... Ototo, no te contengas... -dijo Itachi, invadido por el placer.

Sasuke acabó de introducirse con delicadeza, parándose para dejar que Itachi se acostumbrase a la intromisión. El menor sabía perfectamente lo doloroso que podía ser hacerlo sin esperar a que el cuerpo se acomodase en aquella postura, por lo que aguardó pacientemente.

Las caderas de Itachi empezaron a moverse deprisa, haciendo que Sasuke también liberase varios gemidos ansiosos. El sexo era algo prohibido para ellos, y sin embargo, era el más satisfactorio que habían tenido nunca. Sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección. Era obvio que formaban parte de un todo, una genética que les hacía idénticos y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

La temperatura en la sala empezó a subir a gran velocidad. Así como sus voces se entremezclaban formando una melodía armoniosa, unos intensos escalofríos les recorrían sus espinas dorsales. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ambos.

El menor logró dar en un punto específico en el interior del mayor que hizo que ambos se estremeciesen de gusto. Trató de concentrar todas sus estocadas en aquel maravilloso lugar y así se hizo más fluida todavía su conexión. El tiempo parecía detenerse con cada movimiento. Allí no existía nada ni nadie más; tan sólo ellos en su paraíso particular.

Los movimientos se prolongaron varios minutos, en los cuales ninguno de los dos hizo amago de parar. Llegó un momento en el que ninguno de los dos pudo contener lo que ya sabían de antemano que se avecinaba. El clímax hizo estallar a ambos. Sasuke liberó toda su esencia en el interior de Itachi; éste, sin embargo, la liberó haciendo que la camilla y parte del suelo quedasen impregnados con ella.

El rubor se acumuló en las mejillas de ambos.

-¿Sabes en qué situación nos deja esto ahora, verdad? -le preguntó Itachi, separándose de él lentamente.

-Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto -le contestó guiñándole un ojo y lamiendo sensualmente una gota del semen del mayor.

-¡CORTEN! ¡TOMA BUENA! -gritó una voz desde el exterior de la escena.

La cara de ambos actores cambió drásticamente.

-Puaj, qué asco. A ver si aprendes a eyacular sin salpicar. Voy a oler a esta mierda una semana -dijo Sasuke, cabreado, poniéndose un albornoz encima de su desnudez.

-¡Pues anda que tú! ¡Un poco más y me partes! Deberías ser más delicado -le reprochó Itachi haciendo lo mismo.

Los dos se acercaron al director. Kakashi era un hombre de pelo plateado y piel clara que siempre iba con un ojo tapado y que, pese a su falta de puntualidad, siempre sabía qué era lo mejor en lo que películas homoeróticas se tratase.

-¿Ha quedado bien la toma? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Por supuesto -Kakashi se puso a repasar la cinta- ¿Sabéis?, me extraña que no os hayáis dedicado a esto antes. Tenéis química vosotros dos.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron con odio. La causa de estar dedicándose a aquello era que precisamente que no habían tenido ninguna otra opción.

-Vamos a ganar millones kukuku -murmuraba el peliplateado, con un hilito de saliva resbalándole por la comisura de la boca y su mirada lasciva característica.

Y así, acabó otro fatídico día de rodaje en la familia Uchiha.

**O-o-Fin-o-O**


End file.
